No-Title-Yet: Hikaru no Go
by celestial-sakura
Summary: Third Chapter Up! Hikaru vs. Kanzashi. Sorry this chapter is gonna be short >
1. Chapter One

"Shindo!"  
  
Shindo Hikaru tried in vain to ignore the shouts behind him. "Argh," he moaned as he quickened his pace, trying to avoid the person chasing him. "Why is he here?"  
  
"SHINDO!"  
  
Waya Yoshitaka caught up with the hurrying boy and clapped him on his back. The shout drew the attention of half the school population to the two Go professionals standing at the gate.  
  
Hikaru shifted uncomfortably as Waya steered him into the school building.  
  
"I really didn't want to enter High school, but after my parent's threat I guess I had to!" Waya sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"What threat?" Hikaru asked, brushing Waya's hand off his shoulder. "Hey, I know where to go, you know."  
  
"That if I didn't enter high school they wouldn't let me continue playing Go." Waya replied, a rebellious scowl crossing his face.  
  
"And thought you're a year older than me, you're starting year one in high school." Hikaru remarked cheekily. "What a shame."  
  
"WHAT?! I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Shhhh!" chorused a trio of teachers passing them.  
  
Thus began Shindo Hikaru's high school life.  
  
~~  
  
"My name is Fujiaka Tetsuo, and I'll be your form teacher for this year. When I call your names, please stand up and say, 'Present'! Do it with ENERGY!" the teacher declared.  
  
The classroom of students stared back at him as if he was crazy. The teacher looked around, coughed loudly and started the roll call.  
  
Hikaru peered lazily at the enthusiastic teacher. "That's one weird guy," Waya whispered from the seat next to him.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The teacher ran his finger down the register. "Wa-," he paused. Waya looked annoyed.  
  
"Waya Yoshitaka?"  
  
"Present," Waya said in a bored manner.  
  
"Do it with ENERGY!"  
  
"PRESENT!" Waya shouted, startling the class. The teacher nodded, grinning. "Good!  
  
"Shindo Hikaru?"  
  
"Present!" Hikaru called nervously. The teacher raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess that's loud enough. Okay!" Mr Fujiaka clapped his hands together in a business-like manner. "For our first lesson, we shall…"  
  
"Do nothing, do nothing…" Waya repeatedly hissed through gritted teeth, his fingers crossed.  
  
"Not introductions, not introductions!" Hikaru thought desperately.  
  
"Have each of you introduce yourself!"  
  
"CRAP!" Hikaru and Waya burst out at the same time, taking care not to let their classmates hear them.  
  
"What did you want to do?" Hikaru asked Waya.  
  
"Nothing! In junior high, the teacher let us have FREE TIME on the first day of school!"  
  
"Junior high is different from high school," Hikaru said.  
  
"I know that! I was just… hoping that we could have free time here too!" Waya protested.  
  
"Waya!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hikaru jabbed him. "You're supposed to introduce yourself!"  
  
"Oh!" Waya stood up abruptly.  
  
Waya shuffled awkwardly for a second, then started hesitantly.  
  
"My name's Waya Yoshitaka and…"  
  
//What else do I say?!//  
  
"I play Go."  
  
"Pathetic," Hikaru muttered as Waya sat down, carefully avoiding the stares of their classmates. Someone asked in a loud voice. "Go where?"  
  
Sniggers were heard from all around. Hikaru and Waya had to sit on their hands to stop them giving that person a good hard shake.  
  
"Shindo, your turn." Mr Fujiaka prompted.  
  
Shindo blinked, stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"My name's Shindo Hikaru and I… like playing Go too." He turned to glare at Waya who hastily changed his hoot of laughter into a cough.  
  
"Go, eh?" Mr Fujiaka pondered. "I used to play Go when I was younger. Went for the Pro test but got kicked out in the prelims." Mr Fujiaka heaved a huge sigh. "So! You boys want to join our Go club? Was founded two years ago! Newest club we have!"  
  
"No, we –," Waya stammered.  
  
"Don't be shy, it'll be a fun experience!" Mr Fujiaka said encouragingly.  
  
"We can't join the Go club!" Hikaru protested haltingly.  
  
"Why not?" Before the two boys could reply, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime.  
  
"Drat," Mr Fujiaka cursed. Shoving his books into a student's arms, "Deliver those to the teacher's room after lunch, kiddo." He left the room with a cheery wave.  
  
~~  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Fujisaki Akari chased after her childhood friend, shouting as loudly as she could. "HIKARU!"  
  
"Yeah?" Hikaru turned around to face her, annoyed. "No need to go shouting my name all through the corridors."  
  
"Sorry," Akari apologized, smiling sheepishly. She showed him a plastic bag she had brought out of class with her. "I made lunch for you!"  
  
"Wow! I want some!" Waya interjected. He grabbed the plastic bag and began rummaging inside it. "Could it be sushi?"  
  
"No! It's ramen!" Hikaru argued, snatching the bag back from his friend.  
  
"It's sushi," Akari informed them.  
  
"I knew it! Lemme have it!"  
  
"NO! I don't care if its sushi, I want to have my lunch!"  
  
"I'm older than you, so you'll have to let me have it!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
Akari shook her head as she watched the squabbling boys. "What a bumpy start," she mused.  
  
From behind a classroom door, two figures watched the noisy trio.  
  
"They like playing Go," one muttered.  
  
"Think we'd better tell him?" the second wondered.  
  
"It's worth a try. But aren't pros not allowed to take part in amateur competitions?"  
  
"You mean they're pros? Ow!" The second rubbed his forehead gingerly where the first had swatted him.  
  
"Idiot! Don't you read Go Weekly?!"  
  
"No?"  
  
The first blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Idiot."  
  
~tbc~  
  
Author's Notes: Gwahahaha! ^^ My first Hikaru no Go fic! There seems to be a lack of HnG fics on the net so I decided to write one. It's my first attempt, so hopefully you'll go easy on me! [Grins nervously] Please Read and Review! Thanks all! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: I haven't really read the whole HnG manga so some facts may be wrong, sorry! ^^;;  
  
~~  
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
Hikaru yawned as the teacher exited the classroom. Waya did likewise. "Biology is BORING."  
  
"Agreed," Hikaru sighed dispiritedly. "Did you even listen to anything he said?"  
  
"Nope. Hey, you wanna check out the club activities?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to choose one by the end of three days." Waya answered. "What d'you wanna join? Track and field? Basketball? Or maybe archery?"  
  
"Nah…" Hikaru said uneasily. "I wouldn't like to think of the consequences."  
  
"Hah," Waya smirked, clapping him on the back. "It's compulsory, so you'll have to find one soon!"  
  
"What about the Go club?"  
  
Waya and Hikaru whirled around. Two bespectacled boys stood facing them, hope plastered on their faces. "What about it?" Waya shot back.  
  
"Want to join?" They dangled the club poster in their faces. "Join join JOIN!"  
  
Hikaru and Waya were extremely NOT amused. "Will you stop that? Hey!" The two boys had grabbed them by their collars and were proceeding to drag them off in a very rough way. "Aaaah…" Hikaru groaned, trying to release the top buttons of his uniform. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled at the two boys.  
  
"Ditto," Waya said miserably.  
  
The two were unceremoniously dumped into a classroom. "Sempai!" they chorused. "We brought them!"  
  
Hikaru and Waya looked around curiously. They were surrounded by six students, all of them playing Go. "I guess this is the Go club…" Waya chuckled nervously.  
  
"Please join?" the two boys chorused again, shoving the Go club poster in front of them. "We'd have the strongest Go team with two Go pros with us!"  
  
"DREAM ON!" Both Hikaru and Waya yelled. Both attempted to rush out the door at the same time, but they only managed to get stuck in the doorway.  
  
"Don't force them, guys." Came a new voice. "If they don't want to, they don't need to!"  
  
"Besides, they CAN'T join." Another voice added.  
  
//Those voices are familiar…// Hikaru pondered. //Could it be?// He chanced a peek behind him.  
  
There was no mistaking those spectacles and that shock of messy hair.  
  
"KAGA!" Hikaru shouted happily. "TSUTSUI!"  
  
Sure enough, the two seniors were there, grinning happily at them. "Hey, brat!" Kaga greeted him. "How're you?"  
  
"We heard you passed the pro exam," Tsutsui held up a very battered issue of Go weekly. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Tsutsui, that was two years ago!" Kaga said, extremely annoyed. "And you still carry THAT around?" he pointed with his fan at the magazine.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru grabbed the fan. "You haven't gotten rid of this! And…" Hikaru grinned wickedly. "Why didn't you join the shougi club?"  
  
One could almost see steam rushing out of Kaga's ears. He yelled, "THEY DIDN'T HAVE A SHOUGI CLUB! HOW LAME IS THAT?!"  
  
"C'mon, Kaga. We all know you wanted to join the Go club, that's what you told me, remember?" Tsutsui reminded him. Kaga facefaulted.  
  
"NOOO! My reputation as a shougi player is ruined!" Kaga moaned, attempting to hide his face behind his fan.  
  
Waya was witnessing this with a weird look on his face. "Shindo… who're these?"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Waya!" Hikaru apologized. "These are my old friends-,"  
  
"Minus the old part, please." Kaga interjected.  
  
Hikaru sweatdropped. "These are my friends from Junior High, Kaga and Tsutsui."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Waya greeted. "I'm Waya Yoshitaka."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tsutsui returned the greeting, and elbowed Kaga.  
  
"OW! What?!"  
  
"Don't you have manners?" Tsutsui reprimanded.  
  
"FINE! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Kaga yelled, rubbing his ribs.  
  
"When did you get so violent, Tsutsui?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Tsutsui smiled embarrassedly. He chuckled uneasily. "Influenced by them, I suppose." He indicated the two boys who had dragged Hikaru and Waya into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." Hikaru massaged his neck with a understanding expression on his face.  
  
"Ehehe… " Waya joined in. "I think my arm's numb now."  
  
"Say, want a game?" Tsutsui offered. He pointed at an empty board.  
  
"Make that two against one!" Kaga pulled a Go board out of a cabinet and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Three against one!" Waya proclaimed, pushing Kaga aside and bringing out another Go board.]  
  
"Why are all of you suddenly against me?!" Hikaru wailed.  
  
~~  
  
In the end, Hikaru triumphed over all three of them. "That'll teach you!" he crowed victoriously. "Oof!" Kaga elbowed him.  
  
"Don't get so sure of yourself," Kaga muttered.  
  
"But he has gotten better," Tsutsui pointed out.  
  
"NOO! It means he's better than me!" Waya was the only one who seemed out of control.  
  
"Hey! I beat you twice before, remember?" Hikaru smirked.  
  
"Three against one…" Waya shouted woefully. "I'm gonna train! You ain't gonna beat me again, Shindo!"  
  
"That was what you said the last time."  
  
Kaga laughed uproariously as Waya tackled Hikaru, while Tsutsui hovered over them anxiously.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Hikaru and Waya looked up. //Who's that?// Hikaru wondered while attempting to push Waya off him. Note: Nothing YAOI here so get those thoughts outta your head! HENTAI!!! *glares at you*  
  
"Kanzashi!" Tsutsui and Kaga hurriedly bowed to him. "Who's he?" Hikaru whispered to Tsutsui.  
  
"He's a Go professional, in the second year. He comes frequently to instruct us in Go."  
  
"Really? Why haven't I heard of him?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Because you're stupid?" Waya asked.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"My name's Kanzashi Kyo," the boy said, ruffling his messy black hair. His dark blue eyes seemed cold and he spoke with no trace of emotion. Note: Sound familiar? ^_~ Sounds like anyone from Slam Dunk?  
  
"Kanzashi-san! Would you please instruct us in a game of Go?" the two boys who had dragged Hikaru and Waya into the room chorused. "We heard you had a game with a really really strong Go player last week!"  
  
"Yeah! Maybe you could recreate the game for us?"  
  
"No." Kanzashi muttered. "I'm not in the mood." He proceeded to exit the room.  
  
Hikaru felt his temper flare up. "Hey! They asked you nicely, you know!" He ignored Tsutsui's attempts to quiet him. "Even if you did lose the match that's no reason to be rude!"  
  
Kanzashi turned to him with an irked look on his face.  
  
"What did you say?" he questioned menacingly. "Did you just say, 'even if you did lose'?"  
  
"That's right!" Hikaru yelled, annoyed. "What's the matter? Don't like it?"  
  
Kanzashi abruptly did an about-turn and sat down rather noisily at a table. He took another Go board out of the cabinet.  
  
"No one says that I will ever lose a match," Kanzashi's voice radiated fury. "If you dare, let's have a game!"  
  
~tbc~  
  
Author's notes: Hehehe… ^^;; One must be realizing the lack of Sai, no? I've only read up to Volume 16 so I don't know if Sai has come back, but assuming he doesn't… oh well. R and R please! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Damn, school's started already! *weeps bitterly* I was so hoping for another week of freedom… darn. Thanks for your reviews minna! ^___^ Okay…  
  
Evangeline: Bwahaha… there's no guarantee Hikaru will win! =) But Kanzashi IS weird, that's true. Think of him as 'ice man'. Think Rukawa of Slam Dunk or Tokiya of Flame of Recca… or maybe mmrph *is gagged by an annoyed Hikaru*  
  
Hikaru: Just get on with the story already!  
  
Yeah yeah. And Chuang Yi's coming out with 17 soon!  
  
Tomogirl: Yeah! There should be a HnG section! I was looking UP and DOWN and EVERYWHERE and saying, "Where the heck is the Hikaru no Go section?!" and then "What the heck there's no HnG section?!" -__-;; Yep, Sai left. T_T Depending on whether I get volume 17… maybe Sai WILL come back? Hmm. ^^;;  
  
Darak: Yes, I know the 17th Volume is out already, but I'm in Singapore. _ And the publisher which translates HnG into Chinese isn't done yet, but I hear they'll be done tomorrow! Yay! ^_^ And I'm sorry I'm so slow in writing the chapters! Sorry! *bows repeatedly*  
  
Sia[N]atic: Thanks for your review! ^_^ I find it hard to find HnG fics too… . The only fics I can find are at theGoinstitute… -___- And again… maybe Sai WILL come back? =P Akari X Hikaru? There's no telling… ohohoho! ^^;;  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
~~  
  
"If you dare, let's have a game!"  
  
Hikaru gulped as he fiddled with his bag strap uneasily. Kanzashi's eyes seemed to bore into him, and he gulped nervously.  
  
"Er…" he stammered hesitantly. Waya nudged him.  
  
"Go on! You show him!"  
  
Hikaru groaned as Waya pushed him into the chair in front of the Go board. "But, I don't want to!"  
  
"Quit wailing like a little kid," Waya chided him. "You're a pro too, right? Go show him!"  
  
Tsutsui watched helplessly as Kaga joined in. "That's right, brat! Personally…" he leaned closer to whisper to Hikaru. "I've never liked Kanzashi, it's always those two and Tsutsui who hover around him calling him 'Boss'."  
  
"KAGA!" Tsutsui yelled indignantly.  
  
"Then why did you bow to him too?" Waya asked Kaga.  
  
"Oh, er, that's nothing, Tsutsui forced me to."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Anyway," Kaga turned back to Hikaru. "Go show him who's the real Boss around here.  
  
~~  
  
Waya anxiously watched as Kanzashi started his attack. The game was well underway by now, and Hikaru wasn't doing too well.  
  
//Hikaru's got some trouble in the upper corner.// Waya thought. //Kanzashi's defending pretty well.//  
  
//Ah! Black's vital point was taken!// Tsutsui exclaimed inwardly. //Kanzashi-san must be feeling worried now.//  
  
Kaga chewed nervously on his fan, something he had wanted to try out ever since he had seen Ouza (the guy Touya played against in book 6, I think.) do it.  
  
//This is a very close game,// he mused. //Kanzashi looks angry.//  
  
//Kanzashi Kyo… he passed the test just a year ago. And he has really grown…//  
  
//But is this the extent of his ability?// Waya rubbed his temples distractedly. //Hikaru has managed to surround most areas, and is defending them pretty well.//  
  
//Kanzashi Kyo…//  
  
flashback  
  
Waya watched as his opponent coolly made his move. He clenched his fists angrily.  
  
//This damn idiot! Who does he think he is?!// Waya glared at the person sitting opposite him.  
  
//Being a pro ain't that easy kid…// His mouthed curled into a smirk. //I'm gonna teach him the hard way.//  
  
"Hurry up, Waya-kun." Kanzashi Kyo muttered. "Or have you understood it's impossible for you to win?"  
  
"YOU LITTLE - !"  
  
"Waya-kun!"  
  
The other people present looked around as Waya shouted at Kanzashi. "Don't underestimate me, you stuck-up brat!" Waya yelled as he grabbed Kanzashi's collar and made as if to punch him.  
  
"Waya-kun!" The sensei repeated as he dived in front of the two boys. "Please stop right now! There are other people who have not finished!"  
  
Waya gritted his teeth and sat down reluctantly. Kanzashi resumed his seat as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Let us continue." The sensei nodded at the curious onlookers.  
  
~~  
  
"I have nothing."  
  
Waya heaved a sigh of relief as he started clearing the Go stones off the board. Note: My knowledge is limited thus I do not know the correct term. _ Should read TW's translations more often.  
  
"'Impossible for me to win', eh? Kanzashi?" Waya asked, smiling a little. "Where's your confidence gone to?"  
  
"Waya-kun." Kanzashi looked at him with those cold eyes. "I will beat you next time."  
  
"Well, try your best, Kanzashi!" Waya smirked as he sauntered out of the room.  
  
Once he was sure Kanzashi couldn't see him, he sighed again.  
  
"Half a moku win! Was that close or what?"  
  
Shaking his head, he continued, "Is he really that good?"  
  
"Next time, I'll see."  
  
end flashback  
  
//But that was last time,// Waya thought. //This game with Shindo is not as good as the game he had with me.//  
  
Hikaru looked surprised as Kanzashi made his move. //That kind of play…//  
  
He smiled as memories came flooding back. //That's the way Sai played.//  
  
Memories of the Go-loving ghost played themselves over in his mind as he pondered his next move.  
  
//I played with Sai frequently,// he mused. //So I would counter it… there!//  
  
//Placing it there would result in Kanzashi-san playing defensively,// Tsutsui thought, amazed. //Shindo has made it necessary for Kanzashi to play his next move… No!//  
  
"2-14?" Kaga muttered. //That's way too offensive! It's easy to attack like this!//  
  
//Has Kanzashi gotten nervous against Shindo?//  
  
The question was in everyone's minds as they watched Hikaru start his attack.  
  
~~  
  
"I have nothing."  
  
The words sounded familiar to Kanzashi as he started clearing up the board without another word.  
  
//This loss… it is really mortifying// Kanzashi cringed as he forced back the threatening tears.  
  
//This feels like the last time I lost to that guy. What was his name? Saya? Vaya? Waya. That was it.//  
  
//But I defeated someone.// He cheered up slightly.  
  
//I defeated Touya Akira.//  
  
~tbc~  
  
Author's notes: DAMNDAMNDAMN! Why must this be such a SHORT CHAPTER?! *wails* It's all my fault! Gomen! ;_; Gomen gomen gomen! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully, if I can concentrate on my work and not run off reading Hunter X Hunter and Naruto fics… O_o… 


End file.
